This invention relates to folding cartons and blanks therefor, and more particularly to cartons for containing items for transport, storage, and display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recloseable cardboard carton for shipping and storage of a small appliance such as an iron for ironing fabric, clothes and the like.
The traditional method for shipping is to position objects within the shipping carton in a manner so as to be easily removed. The cartons are typically formed so as to minimize cost resulting in cartons that do not reseal in an effective manner and that lack structural integrity. In order to manufacture such cartons by automation, it is desirable to form these cartons out of a single sheet of material, called a blank, by successively folding the various sides to create the carton.
The use of foldable cardboard and paperboard for shipment and storage is well known. Similarly, the use of boxes with folding flaps for reusability is also well known and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,039; 2,713,965; and 3,770,187.
A problem associated with these cartons is that the object within the carton can be damaged during shipping and handling from manufacturing to the retail display store and even on the floor of the display store due to minimization of materials and therefore the sacrificed structural integrity of the carton.
The present invention provides a carton formed from a unitary blank wherein the carton is used for both shipping, storage, and displaying purposes. The carton is of the recloseable type to allow the object contained therein to be removed and replaced into the carton. The carton is designed with added structural integrity and drop protection by the use of an internal support structure and stabilizing flaps while still minimizing the overall amount of material used to form the carton blank. The object is wedged into the carton by the stabilizing flaps into a specific position thereby providing additional support and drop protection to the object. The internal support structure of the carton is designed to assist in wedging the object into a specific position and provides shock absorption in the event that the carton is dropped with the object in the carton.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a unitary blank of foldable material for forming a carton for containing an object during transport and storage. The blank includes a back panel having a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. The blank also includes a first side panel having a front edge, a top edge, a bottom edge and a rear edge hingedly connected to the first side edge of the back panel. A front panel is provided having a top edge, a bottom edge, a first side edge, and a second side edge hingedly connected to said front edge of said first side panel. The blank further includes a second side panel having a top edge, a bottom edge, a front edge hingedly connected to the first side edge of the front panel and a rear edged hingedly connected to the second side edge of the back panel. A lid including a front edge and rear edge is hingedly connected to the back panel top edge. A first bottom tab has a bottom edge and a top edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the second side panel. A second bottom tab has a bottom edge, a top edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the back panel and a first support flap slit. A third bottom tab has a bottom edge and a top edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom of the first side panel. A fourth bottom tab has a bottom edge, a top edge which hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the front panel, and a second support flap slit. A first one-piece support flap is included having a top edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, and a bottom edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the second bottom tab. A second one-piece support flap incorporates a top edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, and a bottom edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of said fourth bottom tab. A first split support flap is provided having a top edge, a first side edge, a second side edge and a bottom edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the first bottom tab. The first split support flap includes a slit extending between the bottom and top edges. A second split support flap has a top edge, a first side edge, a second side edge, and a bottom edge which is hingedly connected to the bottom edge of the third bottom tab. The second split support flap includes a slit extending between the bottom and top edges.
Briefly stated, the present invention is also directed to a carton formed from a unitary blank of foldable material for containing an object during transport and storage. The carton includes a parallelopiped having opposing first and second end walls, opposing front and back panels, and opposing first and second side panels. An internal support structure extends inwardly from an inside surface of the second end wall. The internal support structure and the second end wall are formed by support flaps extending from at least two of the front, back, first side and second side panels that are folded into a configuration for wedging the object into a specific position.